Startup
Start-up (Quick 80k power in 10 minute start-up) This tutorial is written by Meh Okay of OR2. I have competed and won the wonder twice with an alliance (1 of which i was king, the other a rank IV) from start up. When creating a new city in Game of War you begin with a quick tutorial, and then you are on you own. If you are completely new to Game of War, I suggest you start by reading the Basics.We are going to be discussing simple terms such as power, (de)construction and resources. It is expected you know what these are. Once you are free from your tutorial, I suggest you begin by doing two things. Find an alliance and you find a good location on the world map (which may be in your alliance cluster). Your alliance does not have to be great, but have a bunch of active members who rapidly hit the help button (try for a 99 member open-recruitment alliance). I expect you already know what your plans are when you have started this account, whether it be peace, or waiting for a new kingdom etc, which will affect how closely you follow this tutorial. If you are confused on how to pick a location, click here . Quests at start up are the most important thing to getting off on the right foot, and gaining 75k power that you might miss if you did not know about them. Additionally, they give you a lot of resources so that you growth can proceed quickly. In order to be competitive you must be extremely active, or be rich. Your choice. Anywho, on with the guide. You've found your location on the world map, and have an alliance who are 'helping' you, supplying you with gifts and also giving you a bit of safety due to their backing. Now you're sitting there was a level one stronghold confused on what to do. Heres how you start: 1. Build 10 Logging camps. Optional: Build up the logging camp (farm/quarry/mine) to 1000 and or 5000 production/hour, and achieve the quest(s). 2. Destroy them all expect for the 1-3 you're going to keep for your village. 3. Repeat steps 1-2 with the quarry, mine and farms. 4. Fill empty spaces with farms. 5. Build 10 hospitals. 6. Destroy 6 of them. 7. Repeat steps 5 and 6 with the barracks, and the villas. Leave 3 - 4 barracks, depending on how active you plan to be. Fill up space with villas, leave room for academy, forge, embassy, market, gymnos. Why? This seems a little weird, but the quests and power you achieve from this, by the end of it, will have you at about 80k power upon completion. In 10 minutes! Now, you can go alliance searching, and have a bit of power to justify joining a decent alliance. (Note: 80k power will only be useful for getting into the best alliances for the first 4-5 days of kingdom life, maybe less.) Regardless, your neighbours are now shitting themselves a little, wondering how you gained so much power so quickly. After you have done this, continue to build up and advance. I suggest staying out of the fray of battle as long as possible to make sure you're ready to deal with others. Make sure you're in a relatively new kingdom, and lay low. How you get to level 5 stronghold is up to you, but I'd advise you have 10+ villas, and barracks that are constantly producing troops, and your wall producing traps. Prepare as if you were expecting to be attack the moment your protection was gone. When you get to stronghold 5, before you go to stronghold 6, you need to make sure your village is where you want it to be. You will lose any unused beginner teleports and will have to pay for others. Ensure you: *Always have troops out farming (be careful you don't get attacked on tiles) *Always have a building upgrading *Always have research going *Always building troops and traps.